User blog:Breannamation/Breannamation does the De-spell-opment Challenge (featuring Carmen Rosenrot)
Hello and welcome to my first attempt at the De-spell-opment Challenge ! This challenge features the questions set by the admins and answered by none other than the honorary princess of sarcasm (the only royal title she'll accept), Carmen Rosenrot! So, Carmen, are you excited to do the challenge? "Well, no. But if it's any consolation, it's a way for you to mingle into the community again. I mean, you need it especially after your breakdown-" Yeah, let's not talk about that. "Whatever. And it's also a way for people to know who I am without actually talking to me. Double jackpot." Darn right it is, Carmen. So without further ado, the questions! #'What Hogwarts House would your OC be sorted in? "Well that's a question I didn't expect. I'd like to think I'm a mix of Ravenclaw (for the witty and smart side of me) and Slytherin (for my more devious and ambitious side). But honestly, it's not something I'd research into because I've never read those books. People are always like "omigosh, how have you never read Harry Potter?" and I'm just like "how the hex did you get this number? I don't even know you." Probably one of those nerds on the table near the window during brunch as I dream of how I'd much rather be at Taco Spell. I'm pretty sure one of them's stalking me. If you're reading, leave me alone. I let you borrow one pen, one pen! That doesn't mean I like you! I just took pity on you because you had a really bad cold that day. And I have a lot of spare pens. You can stop following me now."'' #'''Which historical or fictitious figure is your OC’s greatest inspiration? I'd consider myself a bit of a one-off, so there aren't really people like me. Well, there are people like me, but they're very different to me. There's the obvious 'social outcasts', like Level 1 outcasts,and then there's me and I'm on a Level 7 and rocking it. But I must admit, I have a few role models. Probably the biggest is Lana Del Rey (not historical or fictional, but I'm not in the mood for such constraints at this point) - the fact she isn't one of the conventional singers out there reminds me of myself, and the fact that I'm not one of the conventional princesses. The fact there's struggle there, the fact that she's worked for what she has, it really resonates with me. I'm 75% sure she named a song after me as well. Fiction-wise, I'd say I'm a dead ringer for Max from 2 Broke Girls. Mostly the snarkiness - that's me all over. And you can tell that there's a story with her. '' #'Is your OC more flight or fight?' ''It's completely dependent on a situation - I can be more confrontational one minute, then get the hex out of there the next. Usually I'm better with handling things myself and sorting it out when I feel like it, so we'll go with...flight? I have no business fighting for other people - my help is something that nobody needs. '' #'What is the most unique facial feature of your OC? I have a pretty distinctive pout. It pretty much stays the same all day because - let's face it - there isn't that much to smile about at Ever After unless it includes free food. '' #'What are your OCs’ “theme colours”? Are these colours used for aesthetic, or is there a deeper reasoning behind them? My colours of choice include red, white, purple and silver. Red you could easily mistake for me wanting to evoke my parental heritage, but really it's because I like the colour and it signifies hunger - my hunger for choice, my hunger for defiance, and especially my hunger for actual food. White goes with everything, blah blah blah. Purple - and I mean dark purple - can go really well with red and is mostly for aesthetics. And silver is like the less attention seeking version of gold, which can signify distress and subordinance, but really it just looks cool. TL:DR: it's for aesthetics. #'What Deadly Sin and Heavenly Virtue does your OC most represent?' On the subject of sins, I'd like to think I'm something glorious like Envy or Pride, but nope, I'm definitely Sloth. Ice cream, duvets and Netflix exist for a reason. It also counts for my reluctance to give a darn about other people's problems. As for virtues...well, do I look virtuous to you? None of them particularly spell out my personality, but if I had an arrow to my head...probably Patience? Don't get me wrong, I am definitely impatient, but I'm not particularly friendly, humble, diligent, charitable or temperant either, and I'm definitely not chaste. That being said, I don't really have relationships so... - anyway, I'm probably more patient because I stop caring about getting everything done. I want to finish my time at Ever After High as quickly as possible, but if I just refuse to put up with their junk, surely I can just do what I like, right? It's not like I'm hurting anyone. #'Quick, your OC has been thrown into an Alternate Universe! Which genre would your OC be most uncomfortable in / unused to?' Right, how do I say this...no idea what you're talking about. The universe of destinies, fairytales and princesses is the worst thing you could throw at me. I mean, I'd much rather be around monsters or something... ''(#meta) ''...butt out, this is my question. So I have to think of a universe worse than the one I'm already in? Let me go down the list...definitely not science-fiction, that would be too fun; western would be weird, but I get to shoot people so that's a win; courtroom drama would probably be fascinating, as long as I get to be Marcia; horror always sounds cool, but I'd probably get myself killed. Then again, if I were in a rom-com, I'd want to kill myself anyway. So rom-com it is. #'What did your OC do to entertain themselves as a child?' I snuck out in the middle of the night. I always used to sneak out of our castle and go bearspotting in the Enchanted Forest. There aren't that many bears there, just cute little squirrels and all of that typical dirge. Eventually I found the dark side of the forest where I met some bears - there was a split second where they wanted to eat me but I explained to them who I was and they were pretty dope about it all. So from then on I would visit the bears every night for a chat - just about the regular stuff, like eating humans and back scratching in the case of the bears, and my frustrations with royalty and the latest episode of ''Friends ''(I was six at this time...still, fun times). Then I'd go back home and sleep, waking up as late as I felt like it. What? It's not as if I had any duties, I was just stuck in a castle all day. Eventually my parents stopped castle-schooling me and sent me to Ever After instead. My sleep patterns still aren't what you'd call 'normal' though, and I will still sleep in until 4pm on some weekends. Good times. #'If your OC had to swap their destiny with a friend (or close acquaintance), who would they swap with?' Well this just took an interesting turn. I would probably go with someone like Lizzie Hearts. Then I wouldn't have to be just some princess, and I could be the queen instead. Queen outranks princess, after all. Not to mention the prospect of chopping off heads is an exciting one. Or maybe something like what Kitty Cheshire has, just being around and being fun sounds much nicer than marrying some prince. Not that I'm friends with these people, it just seems like their destinies would be cool. #'What is your OC’s MBTI/Myers-Briggs type?' Never took this test before. Not going to start today. Never been interested in finding out what 'type' I am because it doesn't matter. I'm Carmen and that's it. Anyway, why are you so interested in tuning in to my personality? Doesn't that sound a bit creepy-'' (She's INTP, if you were wondering.) ''Can't you just let me have one liberty? ''(Nope.) #'What is your OC’s strongest philosophy on life?' ''My strongest philosophy on life? Live for yourself, because nobody will do it for you. And if you have a destiny you don't like, make sure you do everything in your will to avoid it. '' #'If a live action movie was made with your OC, who would you cast as them? Alternatively, how would you go about finding someone to cast as them, or what criteria would you use to determine your dreamcast?' ''Long question today, I see. The criteria I'd value the most in casting the perfect live-action version of myself would be to have that fierceness and that attitude, combined with a great death stare. For that reason, I think that Elizabeth Gillies would make a great Carmen Rosenrot. '' #'What friend group did your OC surround themself with in the equivalent of spellementary school? Middle school? How does it compare to their friend group in highschool?' ''*sighs* NOBODY. I surrounded myself with nobody. I was castle-schooled up until high school, remember? But how would I compare the people at Ever After to the bear squad back home? Well, the bears were a lot more understanding of my disposition, whereas in Ever After everybody just wants to go on about destiny, and if it isn't about destiny it's about tiaras and shoes. Bears are great conversationalists; teenage princesses are just gossip-mongers. '' #'“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.” What does your OC adore beyond measure? Any particular reason(s) for this adoration?' ''NETFLIX. How do I love Netflix? Let me count the ways. First of all, tons of stuff to watch (which I watch when I should be studying). TV series', movies, more TV series', miniseries', stand-up comedy specials and more TV series'. Then there's all the weird stuff that we just don't talk about, but most of the stuff on there is spelltacular: Snow-White is the New Black, Unbreakable Magic Mirror, House of Hearts...either way, that's my Valentine's Day sorted out. You and me, Netflix, 'til death us do part. And what could go better with Netflix than TACO SPELL? There is no life without Taco Spell. Their El Dorados Locos Tacos will be the death of me, and I'd die one happy woman. But the real question - which shell to pick: Cool Ranch, Nacho Cheese or Fiery? There is only one correct answer and you know just as well as anyone that it's Fiery. Valentine's Day requires extra spiciness to swat away the saccharin sweetness of the day. '' #'What social media does your OC use? What do they post on it? Do they have a different online persona than they do in real life?' ''I do have MyChapter, but I rarely use it. Tumblr is the way forward. There I can post about whatever I like and complain about my life without getting the attention of the more vapid princesses who probably don't even know what Tumblr is. Hey, if you're really complementary of my appearance, character page or development challenge, I might just give you the web address for my new blog - long story short, somebody took the old one. ''(Yeah, that was me.) #'Everyone inserts a bit of themselves into their OC. What part of you is present in your OC?' ''Alright, it's your turn, Breanna. *takes mic* Thanks, Carmen. I'd say that one part of myself that's a part of Carmen is my sarcasm. Also, not going to lie, but a lot of Carmen's attitudes to social isolation are a maxed-out version of my own. I'm pretty reclusive, but not as reclusive as Carmen. (Show-off.) #'What Divergent Faction would your OC be in?' Candor, because I'm known to be brutally honest. If your ideas are terrible, I'll be honest about that. '' #'Imagine if before your OC knew their room assignments, your OC had to write a letter to their future roommate. What would be contained in this letter?' ''I'd probably write something like 'don't touch my stuff' and be done with it. Don't get me wrong, Aurelia is great and everything, but I wouldn't have known that back then. '' #'If your OC could invite three people to a dinner party, whether real or fictional, past or present, who would they invite?' ''First of all, I'd definitely invite Joan Rivers. Then we'd probably just have fun bitching about the world and people we don't like. Then I'd pick Frank Sinatra, because I'm pretty sure he was a badass. And finally...let's bring Lana as well. Why not. #'If your OC could dress anyway they liked, disregarding social conventions and financial situation, how would they dress?' In all honesty, I don't feel the need to change a thing. I already choose exactly how I want to dress and I like it that way. I occasionally feel tempted to walk around the corridors in slacks, but it's never that big of a demand. I'd much rather wear something fierce and make people just a little bit curious. Only a little though - you don't want them actually trying to socialize with you! #'What is the biggest change in personality your OC experienced from childhood to teenagehood?' I've always been sardonic, but when I was younger, I was more optimistic about life and the potential that I could have as an independent woman taking the world by storm. Then destiny happened and I became more concerned about getting out of the fairytale system than actually deciding what to do with my life. I still don't know how I'm going to live my independent free life once I get it. Oh, and I randomly stopped liking gravy when I was nine. Not sure why. #'What is your character's DnD Alignment?' Chaotic neutral, methinks. #'Perceived self vs real self vs ideal self. If these three versions of your OC got into a fight, what would they be like and who would win?' I have no idea what this question means. Do you know what this question means, Breanna? ''(*shrugs*) Exactly. All three versions of me would probably get into a huge argument, try to beat each-other's faces off then eventually give up and decide that all three of us working together would make a much nicer movie. Not going to lie, I'm tempted to unite the three different me's into a trifecta of casual rebellion. We'll form a book club and everything. '' #'What fictional universe would your OC most want to transport themselves into?' Game of Thrones. The opportunity to ride dragons and kill people sounds cool. ''(You know there's something at Ever After called Dragon Games, right?) ''Oh, that sounds interesting. Do I get to kill people as well? ''(Nope.) ''Amateurs. #'What musical album do you think best represents your OC?' Haha, my story is an original, not replicated by anyone or anything. That's code for "I have no idea what to say right now". I suppose I'm not really that musically inclined. ''(Fine, do you want me to answer the question?) ''Okay, if you're so certain. ''(It's obviously Born to Die: Paradise Edition.) ''Dammit, now you're making me sound so predictable! '' #'What fairytale archetype does your OC fall under (whether by destiny or personality)? How do they defy or fulfill the conventions of that archetypal role? What would be their ideal archetype?' ''In terms of destiny, I'm a princess and somewhat of a damsel though not in much distress, but I am taken for a bit of a ride. How do I defy the conventions of the archetype? Well, sometimes I skip my princessy classes, ''often I'll skip out-of-class tutorials (they aren't compulsory) as well, and I flat-out refuse to participate in pageants. My 'beauty' is not something to be paraded around as a success story. It doesn't even matter that much to me. In terms of who I actually am, I suppose I could be a malcontent...though I'm not sure if that's really a fairytale archetype or just a literary one. Nonetheless, I'm dissatisfied with my life and I want to get out of the system. Hopefully when I do get out, I'll be able to decide what I want to do with my life.'' #'If your OC had to title the story of their life up to the current point, what would they title it? How does it compare to how you would title it?' If I had it my way, being the secretly humorous woman I'd consider myself to be, I'd call it '''How to Tread Your 5-inch's On Destiny And Get Away With It: Carmen's Story. (I'd be up for that one.) Thanks. I appreciate the support. #'''Make a moodboard / aesthetic post for your OC. What was the question? I stopped listening when you said moodboard. ''(Fine, I'll do it.) And there you have it! 28 days of February and 28 days of Carmen! So, Carmen, did you enjoy doing the de-spell-opment challenge? ''No, not really. Come on! Not even a little? Okay, it was interesting, I guess... There you go! And how was I? You were great. Too great. You just had to get me up every single day of the month, didn't you? You couldn't just take a day off? Well, you did get some breaks when two were done in a day, so you really shouldn't be complaining. And where would the world be without complaining? Seriously, this is some philosophical s**t right here. All of the whining and moaning is done for a reason. I whine and moan so I can get out of destiny. You whine and moan so people like your stuff. Okay, so that last one didn't work out so well for you, but who cares? You did this challenge, barely missing a cue and always responding with something. You're never that consistent with anything else! You should be proud of yourself. Wow...thanks Carmen... Don't tell anyone I was nice to you. I have a stone-cold-witch-of-the-21st-century aesthetic to maintain. '' You have my word ;) ''Wait, what was that wink for? What are you up to? I'm onto you, Breanna-'' Well, that was fun. Thank you to Zena for creating such an awesome challenge. I have to say, I had a lot of fun developing Carmen, and I'm excited to see what else I can do with her. My favourite question was probably the one about how she occupied herself as a child, because I got to develop her affinity for bears which is something not as emphasized as her snarkiness (as much as I love playing the snarky roles, it's nice to give her a soft side). And if anyone has been keeping up with Carmen's answers (I have my doubts, but still, if you exist, hello!) then I thank you for that too. Stay fairest, Breanna x ''(Psst! It's me, Carmen. Right now, Breanna's still keeping me here, but I just wanted to say that this never happened and you didn't see anything. Bye.) Category:Blog posts